


Just For You, My Love

by Evelyn_Harrison



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boyfriends, F/F, Fluff, It’s supposed to be very gentle and tooth rotting, M/M, Romance, Valentine’s Day, coffee shop AU, for the love of my life @connormurphy_fangirl, relationships, short fic, they’re also in college too, wow I love her so much askdjhajdsfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_Harrison/pseuds/Evelyn_Harrison
Summary: Evan looked over to his boyfriend, who sat grumpily on the L-shaped beige couch that was pushed to the far wall of the living room. His boyfriend, the infamous Connor Murphy looked half asleep, his head tilting every few seconds and his eyes half-lidded. Maybe because it’s Valentine’s Day, and Connor ended up staying up all night to make a bunch of adorable gifts for Evan.Eyes lowering, Evan stared at Connor’s pair of clothes. Connor wore his usual black hoodie, but Zoe had ‘I’m the gayest thing you can think of’ written on it in bright pink, and a pair of blue jeans. Certainly not a Valentine’s Day mood, but it was close enough.“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Evan asks, taking a seat beside Connor and leaning his head to rest it on Connor’s surprisingly broad shoulders. He holds his hand, the warmth that spread between them challenged the cold winter day.“I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”





	Just For You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connormurphyfangirl (hamburrfangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburrfangirl/gifts).



> Prompt: “What’s the matter, sweetie?” and “I’d kill for a coffee... literally.”
> 
> Coffee Shop AU featuring Evan being the cutest fucking barista and making an adorable cup of coffee for his Connor <3
> 
> Also Jen, you’re probably reading this but happy (belated) Valentine’s Day and thank you for making me feel better about my shitty Valentine’s Day! Without you, I’d probably be x10 depressed as fuck. Love you lots!

Evan looked over to his boyfriend, who sat grumpily on the L-shaped beige couch that was pushed to the far wall of the living room. His boyfriend, the infamous Connor Murphy looked half asleep, his head tilting every few seconds and his eyes half-lidded. Maybe because it’s Valentine’s Day, and Connor ended up staying up all night to make a bunch of adorable gifts for Evan.

Eyes lowering, Evan stared at Connor’s pair of clothes. Connor wore his usual black hoodie, but Zoe had ‘I’m the gayest thing you can think of’ written on it in bright pink, and a pair of blue jeans. Certainly not a Valentine’s Day mood, but it was close enough.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Evan asks, taking a seat beside Connor and leaning his head to rest it on Connor’s surprisingly broad shoulders. He holds his hand, the warmth that spread between them challenged the cold winter day.

“I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”

Blinking, Evan titled his head a bit and he had a bewildered expression on his face. “I sure hope you don’t mean to commit a murder on Valentine’s Day.” 

“You bet I am.”

“Connor!”

He playfully shoved Connor, but he bit his lip to stop himself from pouting. “Hey, you should get some sleep instead. No killing anyone.” 

Connor groaned and fell to his side, sprawled all over the couch. “Fine.” He huffed, but there was no bad intentions evident in his voice. 

Evan walks into their shared apartment bedroom (the Murphy’s had insisted to buy the two of them a place to live, and Evan didn’t want to be such a burden to his mom more that he already was. It took some time before Heidi finally gave in and accepted it, and Evan at least calls her once a day) and grabs a spare white blanket from the closet. 

Walking back out of the room, he sees that Connor is already fast asleep. Smiling, Evan puts the blanket over Connor and kisses his cheek. “Love you, Connor.” He whispers, before grabbing his keys and phone and walking out of their apartment door.

Evan arrives at his workplace, A La Mode’s Coffee Shop (that is also an ice cream parlour,) and smiles at his coworkers. It’s a nervous, anxious smile but much better than a year ago. 

“Called in?” His friend from college and his coworker, Jeremy Heere, asks, as he finished the order for the customer in line.

Today is relatively quiet, with only a few people on the cafe for today. Only Jeremy and Alana Beck are working right now, and the lineup is almost non-existent. 

“No, my boyfriend wanted a coffee and he was claiming to commit a murder if he couldn’t get one.” Evan jokes, and Alana chuckles while Jeremy gives a slightly worried look at him. “Connor was joking, don’t worry.”

He takes off his jacket and hangs it up at the back, putting on his apron and cracking his knuckles. Evan gets started with Connor’s favourite drink, a double caramel mocha that has an extra pump of steamed milk, one pump of white mocha sauce, two pumps of dark chocolate mocha sauce, and a pump of caramel sauce, neatly decorated with sweet whipped cream and caramel and chocolate drizzle.

Evan takes his time making the drink, satisfied with the final product. He giggles at the thought that _the_  Connor Murphy has such a sweet tooth. He listens to Alana babble on about the love of her life, Connor’s younger sister, Zoe Murphy. Jeremy also talks about his boyfriend of three years, the one with the red hoodie that comes in every so often.

He rather not say much, but keeps all of his swirling, love-struck thoughts of Connor to himself. Evan smiles like an idiot while adding the finishing touches to the drink.

Placing the lid on top of the venti cup filled with the sweet death, Evan scribbles a little poem on the white part of the cup. 

He makes himself a simple hot chocolate with no whip but extra chocolate drizzle, before putting both cups into a holder and grabbing onto his coat. Evan waves goodbye to Alana and Jeremy, grabbing the cup holder with the drink and heads back to the apartment, gentle music from his earbuds playing and he hims along.

Entering quietly, he sees that Connor is still asleep. He grins, and places Connor’s cup in front of him. “Connor, I got you coffee.”

Connor’s eyes flutter open and he looks at Evan with a bit of confusion and grogginess. “Hm?”

Evan sits down on the couch again, handing Connor the cup. “Double Caramel Mocha, you’re favourite.” He giggles as Connor gives Evan a big, drowsy smile and slowly sips the warm concoction. 

“Perfect. Like you.” Connor says, his voice a bit deeper and husky, thick like the drink in his hands. He grins in satisfaction as Evan’s cheeks and ears turn pink, another victory for the taller boy. “You didn’t have to, go through all of this work to get me a coffee.”

“But I did anyways. You baked all of those sweet treats for today, I could at least make you something other than that paper rose bouquet.” Evan responds, leaning slightly onto Connor and he folds their hands together. 

“Those flowers were plenty. You took a week to make them, I couldn’t of asked for something more beautiful. Oh, wait, you’re the beautiful one here.” Connor says, nodding his head to the dozen paper roses on the coffee table that were tied neatly together with red ribbon and carefully placed in a glass vase. Red, white, lavender, pink, yellow, and blue, a pair of each colour made the room brighter than before. 

Smiling softly, Evan tucks his hands under his legs and waits for Connor to read the poem on his coffee cup. 

“Wait, what’s this?” Connor asks, looking at Evan. The blond gives him a sheepish smile, shrugging. Connor blinks and looks at the cup, reading the neat handwritten poem out loud. 

“ _Roses are red, violets are blue, are you the love of my life, cause all of my hope is pinned on you._ Ev!” The brunette smiles dorkily, putting the cup back down on the glass coffee table to give Evan a big hug. “That’s the most cheesiest thing I’ve ever read, and fanfiction on Wattpad cannot beat that.”

Wrapping his arms around Connor’s neck, Evan nuzzles his face into the warm hoodie. “You trying to cosplay as Chat Noir for Halloween was the most cheesiest thing ever.”

“Hey, it was my time to shine.” Connor retorts, and they hug for a little bit longer. Pulling away, they finish their drinks before Connor gets the desserts and places them on the island table for them to snack on. Evan brings the roses  from the living room and sets it in the center. They dim the lights, and have soft music play in the background as they sit opposite from each other. 

“No dinner for us, we eat like kings.” Taking a plate, Connor fills it with the lemon bars and the slice of red velvet cake he’s baked while Evan takes a few gooey cookies. They eat with the room filled with happiness and laughter. 

Finally, the majority of the desserts are finished and the two of them clean up. They take a seat back on the couch, snuggled up and pressed against each other as they watch a movie on Netflix, a blanket spread over their legs while the movie plays.

“Thank you for this amazing Valentine’s Day, Connor.” Evan whispers, and leans in gently to press their lips together, savouring the sweetness.

“Just for you, my love.” Connor replies, and the two of them hold onto each other for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kjdfhaskldjfdfhjl it gay
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my lovely readers and Jen!!!! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudo!!!!!! Those always makes my day!! :DD
> 
> (I’ve been delayed on Time to Shine and Born to Be Her because of another fic I’ve been writing [on my secret ao3/wattpad account lol] but once I upload the third chapter of it, I’ll get back to the two!!!)


End file.
